Guild
The Guild system lets players form groups, of at most 30 people, and provides several mechanics to reward active / notable guilds. Guilds also have a moderation system and a simple hierarchy. A guild can be created with the cost of 100 Gems by players of Level 5 or above. Every guild has a public name and a region flag, similar to players. Mechanics Game Invitation When creating a game seek with Invite Friend, guild members are given a separate pane from community friends. Description The Guild Master and Admins can modify the Description of the guild and the guild Notice. The Description is public and will be displayed along the guild in searches, while the Notice is private and seen by the guild members only. Daily Check-In Every 24 hours, the guild daily check-in clock resets. Before it resets, guild members can hit the "Check-In" button in the guild user interface to check-in. After it resets, members who have checked in in the previous session can press "Receive Reward" to receive a reward of gold. The amount is based on the number of guild members who have checked in in the previous session: * 1 Member Checked-In: 1,000 Gold * 5 Members Checked-In: 5,000 Gold * 10 Members Checked-In: 15,000 Gold * 20 Members Checked-In: 20,000 Gold * 25 Members Checked-In: 25,000 Gold Guild Level Systems When you donate tokens or play 10 matches you help increase the level of the Guild, in turn you can get better Dice control and Stats, more rewards, and greater contributions in Guild Matches. Current Maximum level for the Guild Level is 50. * In previous versions, you can increase the Dice Control, Guild Contributions and Stats by using an Item called Flame of Growth, which got replace by Guild Tokens. Guild Match Every weekend, the Guild Match will be open for 48 hours and replace the Daily Buff. Guilds can participate in the Guild Match by using the "Guild Match" pairing instead of "Join A Table", and winning in the Guild Match channels will acquire Points for your guild, equal to the amount of JOY that is won. Similar to Join A Table, Guild Match has both Singles Match and Team Match. This amount is listed and visible under Guild Contributions, and your Points will be invalidated if you leave your guild or get kicked. The Guild Points and Ranking is public and can be looked up, and it's also presented in the user interface. * In an update, there was a controversy on the timing of the guild which from a 48-hour guild match turning into a 34-hour time limit, with having 17 hours to play in Saturday and Sunday. This created a disadvantage to the players living in the Western Regions in the world Mercenaries If you feel a bit short-handed, as Guild Leader you can hire Mercenaries in the Merc. Market to improve your guild's chances being in the Top 100 of the Guild Leaderboard. For players can't find a guild to join or want to join a guild but temporarily you can apply as a Mercenary. After the Guild Match is done you leave the Guild with your rewards based on the entire performance of the guild as well with yours Rewards At the end of every Guild Match, every Guild Member who participated in Guild Match (it is not necessary that you earn non-zero contribution, just that one match is played) will be rewarded after it's over. This is the primary way to receive Guild Tokens (for Crafting). MVP will receive additional reward, as listed: Guild Ranking (Old Rewards and Ranking) Guild Rewards (Current Update) Other info on Guilds * Be careful on the name of your guild as you cannot change it unless you disband it and create a new one which will waste you 200 gems * In the New Guild System you can move everyone by holding their characters and placing them on an available space Category:Game Features